Heart Gata Virus
by Shoothatladyluck
Summary: Virus berbentuk hati yang membuat takdir Yifan berubah. Krisyeol drabble.


Hatiku seperti diserang virus. Virus yang berbentuk hati. Debaran yang selalu membuncah saat dekat dengannya. Suntikan apapun tidaklah berguna untuk memberantas virus mematikan ini. Dan di kepalaku, segalanya selalu tentang dirinya. Aku menjadi kepikiran, sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti orang gila, tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Dia, Chanyeol. Seorang yang telah menyebarkan virus cinta itu.

Awalnya memang tak terasa apapun. Kami berdua hanya di tugaskan menjadi anggota dari satu kelompok yang dibentuk oleh guru biologiku. Aku pikir akan sangat merepotkan, karena kami memang tidak terlalu dekat. Ditambah komunikasiku yang kurang lancar pada seseorang yang belum terlalu kukenal.

Saat ditanya sesuatu pun, aku hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk. Menjawab yang perlu-perlu saja, dan diakhiri dengan desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sugguh bisa menduga bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat itu. Di lihat dari ekspresi cemberutnya pun, aku telah menyadari bahwa ia berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Bahkan ketika aku memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara kami membuat ia mencoba mengenalku lebih dalam.

Aku tahu bahwa dia orang yang baik. Tetapi sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkan Chanyeol dalam kehidupan sehari-hariku. Mulai dari wajah tertekuknya saat aku kembali menghematkan percakapan diantara kita. Serta tawanya yang meledak kala melihat tulisanku yang ia anggap jelek pada saat belajar bersama di rumahku. Dan juga, tatapan matanya yang selalu menunjukkan ketulusan.

Otakku mulai bekerja tidak baik saat itu. Aku dan Chanyeol semakin rekat saja. Mr. Suga, guru biologiku selalu memberi tugas kelompok. Dan itu berlaku untuk kami berdua yang memang satu kelompok. Mau tidak mau, kita juga harus sering-sering mengerjakannya bersama.

Dan sejak saat itulah, debaran aneh mulai menyeruak di dalam dada. Aku sering memperhatikan wajahnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahkan seperti merasa bahwa dunia lebih istimewa dari apapun saat melihat pancaran ketulusan pada bola mata bulat itu.

Dimana, entah bagaimana, tanpa sempat kusadari, aku telah jatuh cinta. Pada 'partner manisku'. Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Seolah pintu masuk kehatinya tidak bisa aku ingat. Tidak ada alasan.

Ia tidak terlalu populer, ku akui itu. Teman-temanku bahkan terheran-heran apa yang menarik dari dalam diri lelaki bermata bulat itu hingga membuat seorang Wu Yifan yang terkenal tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, menautkan hatinya pada sosok dengan pribadi hangat itu. Semua orang tahu saat Baekhyun sering menemukan diriku menatap Chanyeol dari jarak jauh. Dan, mulut embernya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Jika ditanya kenapa, entahlah, aku hanya merasa, mata bulat itulah yang telah menggiringku pada perasaan baru ini. Pancaran setulus itu tak pernah kulihat dari seorang manapun.

"Chanyeol? Wow, sihir apa yang digunakan lelaki itu hingga bisa membuat hati Yifan luluh?" komentar Jongin setelah aku mencuri nomor Chanyeol dari kontak nomornya —dan sialnya kejadian memalukan ini di ketahui oleh bocah hitam itu. Ia terkikik, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Aku hanya berharap jika mulut Jongin tidak terlalu ember.

Kami sering berkirim pesan lewat handphone mulai saat itu. Dan kerapkali kudapati diriku menggenggam handphone milikku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu —menunggu balasan darinya.

Aku bahkan menjadi aneh. Saat telingaku mendengar lagu-lagu cinta yang kuputar melalui IPod milikku, aku sering menitikkan air mata. Padahal, aku bukanlah tipe pria cengeng yang selalu menangis saat mendengar kata-kata menyentuh hati. Aku juga selalu melamun untuk memikirkan satu hal, Chanyeol.

Virus yang berbentuk hati itu, seperti merubah sifat. Aku seperti menjadi panas karena dirinya. Nafasku pun menjadi sulit hanya karena melihat senyumannya. Kepalaku menjadi kosong.

Virus mematikan yang dapat membuat diriku menjadi idiot dengan menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai matanya.

"Matamu bagus, aku suka." gumamku tanpa sadar, ketika lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku mencuri-curi sedikit pandangan pada wajah sampingnya yang terlihat manis.

Dan, entah bagaimana, aku tidak menyesal setelah mengungkapkannya. Karena yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah,

—senyuman manis dari garis bibir Chanyeol.

Serta pancaran ketulusan yang kudapatkan pada kedua netra bulat itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Kali ini aku benar-benar sadar, benar-benar mengungkapkan apa yang sekian lama mengganjal dalam hatiku. Sembari menatap lekat dua netra yang masih memancarkan ketulusan itu.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku, "Aku juga."

Virus mematikan yang mengubah takdir seseorang.

Fin.


End file.
